The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, particularly relates to technique effective to apply to a semiconductor device that seals laminated two semiconductor chips in one resin sealing body.
For the high density mounting of semiconductor chips, a stacked semiconductor device in which two semiconductor chips are laminated and are sealed in one resin sealing body is developed. For this type of stacked semiconductor device, various structures are proposed and produced as a product. For example, in Japanese published unexamined patent publication No. Hei 9(1997)-153589 (Laid-Open date: Jun. 10, 1997), a stacked semiconductor device in which a die pad (also called a tub) is not provided and two semiconductor chips are bonded with the respective rear surfaces (surfaces respectively opposite to a circuit forming surface) opposite is disclosed.